


Corrupted

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Weasleycest, threesome, oral sex, fingering, first time, dub-con, coercion, drug use, a tad PWP-ish.<br/>Prompt: "So good you've got to abuse it, so fast that sometimes you lose it, It chews you up when you feed it, but everybody's got to eat..."<br/>Summary: He says no, but does he mean it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted

**Corrupted**  
  
The room spun around him and Ron held his breath, desperate to ground himself. He regretted every single shot, and every puff of the pungent, dizzying smokes that Bill had continued to feed into his mouth. He had never felt so loose, or as free, as he did at that moment.  
  
He hated the lack of control. He didn't feel like himself. Grasping the sink, Ron looked up at the mirror above it. His eyes looked oddly bright and his skin was pale, lips a sinful red for no reason at all. His throat was slightly flushed with his cheekbones.  
  
 _Look like you've just had the shag of your life._  
  
Inexplicably, his cock gave a wanting throb and Ron glanced down at it. He didn't remember growing hard, or feeling randy, but there it suddenly was, a swelling monster in the pit of his belly, pulling at his groin and his chest. He threw one hand down to palm the bulge in his jeans and bit his lip to keep from moaning.  
  
Within seconds he was rubbing frantically, but the friction was unsatisfying. He kept on, his teeth digging harder into his lip until the pain was a constant sting, and the next stop would have been blood.  
  
“You've been in here ages!” A slurred voice announced the arrival of his second-eldest brother. Ron didn't quite pull off removing his hand in time to prevent the man from seeing his desperation.  
  
A knowing smile curled up Charlie's lips and he leant on the door frame, folding his muscled arms over his chest.  
  
“Horny?”  
“No,” Ron lied.  
“Then explain that...”  
  
Ron jerked as Charlie's hand shot out, lightening fast with seeker reflexes, and prodded his erection with one forefinger.  
  
“Charlie!” he protested, jumping back. “What're you-”  
“Oh relax.” Charlie laughed. “Not like I haven't touched a cock before.”  
“Not like you haven't touched your brother's cock before, either, come to that.”  
  
Bill's voice and a sudden dip in the light announced him. He appeared at Charlie's shoulder, hair loose and eyes narrowed with curiosity. “What's going on?”  
“Ron has a problem caused by your... provisions.” Charlie smirked and Ron's face blushed to inferno-like proportions.  
“Just like you then?”  
  
Ron watched with a plunging stomach as Bill's arm curled around Charlie's hip and his fingers slipped beneath the waistband of the thin, stretchy pyjama bottoms he wore. The hand's descent was slow, almost creeping, but when Charlie moaned a moan of the lustful, and a knobbly bulge at his groin appeared, Ron's mouth parched knowing exactly where the fingers had landed.  
  
He watched as Bill moved behind Charlie, locking him fully into place with his other arm, and kissed his neck. His busy hand began to move, an intimate rub up and down on what it held. Charlie's eyes fluttered shut and his head tipped back onto Bill's taller shoulder.  
  
“How badly do you want it right now?” Bill's whisper was obscenely loud in the tiled bathroom. Charlie visibly shuddered in response. “How much do you want me to strip you off, make you naked in front of him and fuck you until you come all over his bathroom floor?”  
“Want it...” Charlie growled, hips bucking slightly, trying to garner more friction for his cock.  
  
Ron only realised he had been moving backwards until the cool tiles of the wall pressed into his back. Only wearing a thin t-shirt, the cold seeped into his skin and made him shiver. Bill's voice lowered and murmured softly into Charlie's ear. His words were no longer decipherable, but the expression on Charlie's face was fascinating. His eyes were loosely closed, fluttering occasionally. His muscles were relaxed, his mouth open. His skin was reddening, the tips of his ears almost on fire. His curly hair tumbled in every direction, messily scraping Bill's face as he continued to whisper.  
  
It felt, after two minutes of slow petting and murmuring, that they had forgotten that he was there. Ron was content with that. He felt sick and fascinated all at the same time, and didn't know which feeling was going to win out. The effects of the weed that Bill had handed him still assaulted him, but before the spinning room had been empty -now it was spinning with the sight of his two brothers sexually touching one another and it was all that filled his vision.  
  
“Like this?”  
  
Bill's loud voice jerked him from his porn-filled reverie, and Ron looked guiltily up. “No.”  
“Liar.” Bill smirked and pulled away from Charlie.  
  
His movements were slow and prowling as he padded across the bathroom floor. Ron flattened himself against the wall.  
  
“Don't be 'fraid...” Charlie's voice wobbled. “S' good, promise.”  
“Look... I think I...” Ron's words died away as Bill's large hands took hold of his hips, pressing them backwards until he was pinned into place.  
“Don't think,” Bill instructed with a smile. “Don't think, Ronnie...”  
  
Ron opened his mouth to protest at the childhood nickname and Bill capitalised, lunging forward. Ron squirmed as a wet tongue stroked against his own, pinning it to the base of his mouth. The rest of Bill's body weight replaced his hands as a restraint. Ron wriggled again and found himself completely stuck. Warm fingers captured his wrists and dragged them up until they too were pressed harshly into the tiles behind him.  
  
Dizzy, Ron tried to ground himself, to gather his strength so that he might find the energy to push Bill away from him, to stop the oddity plundering his mouth.  
  
“You taste good,” Bill muttered, pausing in his assault. “Anyone ever told you that before?”  
  
Ron didn't answer due to the fact that bitterness swamped his thoughts. Nobody had ever told him that he tasted good. Nobody had ever complimented him at all. Even Hermione, who had been the closest he had ever had to love, to a true soul mate, had been sparse with her praise, preferring to focus more on his failings.  
  
“And you're a good kisser.”  
  
Bill's voice was honeyed as it washed over Ron, seeping into his ears and mind like nectar.  
  
“Charlie... come and see...”  
“Wait, no -I don't think this is-” Ron protested.  
“What did I tell you?” Bill's voice suddenly plunged into a low, almost threatening mutter. “Don't think, Ron. It'll only hurt. Charlie.”  
  
The commanding nature of Bill shocked Ron into place, robbing him of his one chance to get away as Charlie slipped into place, taking over. It was only moments before another set of lips graced his own, somewhat different from the first. Charlie was rougher, his jaw moving more quickly and his tongue more probing than Bill's had been. He tasted different, of beer and something sweet, and his fingers wandered as he kissed. Ron gasped as the bulge in his jeans was cupped. His knees weakened and Charlie slipped his knee up in between Ron's thighs, heightening the pressure.  
  
“Oh Merlin... don't...”  
“Don't what?” Charlie whispered, pulling away to look into his eyes. “Don't do this? Don't make you feel good? Wanted? Loved. Don't tell me you don't want this.”  
“I d-don't want it!” Ron stammered nervously. “Not with you two... this is weird, and it's... it's not right!” he finished lamely.  
  
“I said I didn't want it the first time,” Bill's voice filtered over them both. “That he was my brother and that we couldn't touch each other in that way... but he soon won me over.”  
  
A fond hand caressed Charlie's curls and Charlie nuzzled up into the touch.  
  
“But it's so... wrong,” Ron shuddered as the knee lifted slightly, squashing his balls.  
“If you want wrong, we can show you wrong,” Charlie offered with raised eyebrows. “This doesn't stop at a snog and a grope.”  
“I don't want to...” Ron heard the whine in his own voice and hated himself.  
  
Talented fingers were working at the button of his jeans, he realised. It soon popped open and the zip was lowered. The denim fell down his slight hips, revealing his old pants and skinny thighs. Ron cringed with shame. The devastation, however, burnt to nothingness when a hand palmed his cock; without his jeans it felt so much _better._  
  
“Ah... see... now it's good, eh?” Charlie laughed, his warm breath brushing over Ron's face. “Now it's not so weird, so wrong, because it feels good?”  
“Still wrong,” Ron grunted, tipping his head back as Charlie squeezed the tip of his cock through his boxers. “Fuck.”  
  
Shivering again as strong hands grabbed his own, Ron stumbled slightly in the jeans about his ankles as one of them herded him forward.  
  
“On your knees...”  
“Wait, what're you-”  
  
The tiles of the floor were hard and unforgiving as his kneecaps crashed into them. Ron moaned with the pain, too preoccupied with it to notice that Charlie was unbuttoning his shirt, and that Bill pulled his arms free of it. His jeans cleared his ankles and his socks were hooked off. A thumb trailed down the arch of his foot and he yelped.  
  
“I forgot, you hate having these touched...” Bill whispered quietly in his ear, before he repeated the move. “The most sensitive part of you.”  
“Leave it,” Charlie's voice cut through the tension building in Ron's chest. “Save it for later, if you want to torment him. Not now. He's too nervous for that now.”  
  
A soft caress over his belly caused Ron to relax slightly, feeling immense gratitude for Charlie's respect of his body. An odd little voice sounded in his mind, reminding him of how many times he had said no, and that his brothers were still touching him, stripping him naked -and that neither of them truly respected him, nor his wishes.  
  
“Gods, you're hot.”  
  
The appreciative murmur was accompanied by wandering hands, smoothing over all of his barely-there muscles, his flat chest and flatter belly, tickling in his pubic hair before tugging lightly on it. From behind, his back was subjected to the same touches, feather-light over his flesh. One dipped into the cleft of his arse and paused, testing the heat there, before dragging down.  
  
“I've...”  
“Never done this before?” Bill whispered hotly into his ear.  
  
The finger moved insistently until it found what it was looking for. Ron tensed as the tip pressed lightly against his anus, rubbing the puckered flesh.  
  
“Feels good, huh?”  
“N-No... It's...” Ron tried to lie, but the finger nudged again and he gasped tellingly.  
“Naughty little boys who lie must be punished...” Bill sang slightly into his ear.  
  
Ron cried out as a firm hand was planted in between his shoulder blades and bent him over. His nose only just stopped short of crashing into the bathroom floor when someone pulled his arms tight behind his back. A smell of cinnamon washed over him, which meant Charlie.  
  
He felt terrifyingly exposed as his buttocks were pulled gently apart and he heard the mutter and felt the tingle of a cleansing spell racing up and down his crack. He jerked violently when the tingling crept inside of him, sweeping up into his anal passage and seemingly all the way up to his guts. It left him breathless, panting at the floor.  
  
When Bill's hot mouth closed over his entrance, Ron shut his eyes to his own embarrassing shout, which echoed off the walls of his tiny bathroom. His cock began to pulse, stiffening painfully in its neglect. His arm tried to move to touch himself, but Charlie held it fast against his back. Bill began to lick, lapping at his hole like a curious animal at an unknown substance. Ron shuddered and blushed as his hips instinctively pushed back.  
  
“Fuck...” he moaned, as the skin in between his cheeks became slippery with spit. Bill's nose prodded constantly into him, adding to the friction.   
  
The tongue suddenly lunged, pressing forward through the first tight ring of muscle; Ron heard his own rough, sexual little scream and choked through the end of it.  
  
“Vocal little thing, aren't you?” Thick fingers suddenly carded through Ron's hair, from the base of his skull to his forehead, before repeating. The sensation quickly became too much and sent shivers running riot down Ron's spine, deep into his coccyx and his bum below.   
  
The feeling of Bill's damp tongue inside of him, lapping at his insides, caused his belly to twist into knots. It pushed deeper, reaching hard into his body. Ron didn't know how he had missed it before, but the deep sound of Bill's longing moans finally penetrated his skull and pushed the tension a little higher.  
  
“C-Charlie...” he stammered, as a set of teeth gently nipped at his neck.  
“Hmmm?” the lazy answer came in between bites.  
“Don't... I can't...”  
“Last? Don't worry about that. The weed will give you the stamina you want... we're not finished with you by a long shot, so...”  
“Why?” Ron moaned, arching his spine as a strong hand suddenly cupped his sac and tugged.  
“Because you're here... and you're fit and you're young...” Charlie laughed into his ear. “And you've got a sweet arse and a sweeter cock and I've wanted to taste it for years.”  
  
Ron froze, unsure of whether to be terrified or turned on. His mind danced the fine line between the two and left him bereft, utterly lost in the steamy debauchery taking place in his tiny, grotty little bathroom.  
  
“Don't think,” Charlie repeated. “Just enjoy it.”  
“I don't know how to enjoy it,” Ron blurted, tucking his chin into his chest with shame. “This is... ooohh!”  
  
Unable to help the rough moan as it poured past his lips, Ron felt a tell-tale pull in his stomach, and spreading fire in his thighs which only meant one thing.  
  
“Gonna come...” he grunted.  
“No you're bloody not,” Charlie muttered, and reached beneath Ron's stomach to pinch a tight ring around the base of his cock. “Not yet. Not until we say.”  
“What?” Ron gasped, as Bill tongued him with an extra amount of spit.  
“We play with each other,” Charlie informed him. “We play, Ron... we torment one another and push each other to our limits, we do things which we shouldn't. This isn't normal sex, it's everything we can't do with the normal people we meet, the things we want which would scare them away. And I think you want this, but you've been too scared to do it before.”  
“I like girls!” Ron announced stubbornly.  
“A girl could lick you like Bill is,” Charlie pointed out. “Have you ever let one?”  
“I've never found one that wanted to.”  
“And now you have two men that really want to... so why don't you just let us?”  
“But-”  
“Do you want to come or not?”  
  
Chastened, Ron fell silent and was soon lost again in the sensation of the licking and the tightness that Charlie had locked around his erection. He began to struggle, pushing back onto Bill's face and forward into the hand at his groin, hoping for some friction, any friction on which to achieve orgasm.  
  
With cruel abruptness, Bill's tongue suddenly pulled free and Ron heard his rough panting.  
  
“Stop being mean, Charlie,” he slurred slightly. “First time. Don't forget what you were like on your first time.”  
  
Ron's high-pitched moan as a finger replaced the soft tongue accompanied the rolling of his eyes back into his head. It was tight and slightly painful, but the finger crept and turned, gently moving in a circle as it slid further into his body.  
  
“Here...” Ron looked up and jerked with surprise as his nose collided with Charlie's bare, dripping penis. It seemed impossibly large, nestled in a thick thatch of red curls, just like his own was. The head brushed against his lips, coating them with pre-come.  
  
What possessed him to open his mouth and take it in, Ron didn't know. A bitterness and the smell of musk filled his senses as he closed his lips around the succulent flesh, running the tip of his tongue over the spongy head. Charlie groaned and buried his fingers into Ron's hair, gripping it and holding him into place.  
  
As they had been instructing him to do all along, Ron finally cut off conversation to his brain. He stopped thinking, focussing only on the cock on in his mouth and the finger fucking him. Bill had increased the tempo whilst he'd been distracted with Charlie and it felt foreign but pleasurable, sliding in and out of his passage, plunging for several stabs and then slowing to a maddening pace.  
  
“Bill knows how to play a body...” Charlie offered unhelpfully. “Knows how to make one sing.”  
  
His point was proved as Ron cried out around his mouthful when Bill struck something sensitive within him, something which sent tingles through his muscles and caused him to clench, and his cock to grow heavier and fatter between his legs.  
  
Moaning, Ron began to suck, taking Charlie deeper into his mouth and flattening his tongue against the shaft.  
  
“Good boy...” Charlie muttered appreciatively. “Suck me. Suck me hard, Ron.”  
  
The pornographic whispers were those that Ron had only ever heard in the films Hermione had introduced him to, cries which sounded so brash that he had never thought he would be able to hear someone saying them to _him_ without laughing.  
  
Ron was certainly not laughing. He was losing control, lost between the two of them, speared on fingers and cock at both ends, unable to help himself as his hands had, at some unnoticed point, been tied at the base of his spine.  
  
“Suck it... suck it more... yesssss.... Gods, I'm gonna come down your throat...”  
  
Ron froze as Charlie's wide hips bucked forwards, lodging his cock deep in Ron's mouth, and did just what he had promised.  
  
“Swallow it.” The words were a hiss and Charlie's grip tightened in his hair. Ron let the salt trickle down the back of his throat and tried not to cough. He sucked again and another spurt landed across his tongue, and then another, and another until Charlie was trembling in front of him and his grip loosened, weak from the intensity.  
  
“Fucking hell.” Charlie slumped backwards, his cock sliding from Ron's mouth with a dirty-sounding pop. He landed on his backside, arms only just catching his weight in time. When Ron looked, his depleted erection was purpled and damp, slumping to one side as it softened.  
  
Off guard in his observation, Ron gasped as a tight grip captured his erection and pulled at it, once, twice, three times, and then he was coming, spilling hard over the hand gripping him, the floor beneath his hips, and his own belly. It felt so dirty to come over himself in front of someone else. He had never even masturbated in front of another partner before.  
  
“I love the sound of you,” Bill murmured softly, nuzzling Ron's neck. “You're delicious.”  
  
Breath still hitching through the aftershocks of his completion, Ron didn't protest as his hands were released and he was dragged to sitting in between Bill's legs. The warmth of his brother's chest against his back was comforting and Ron closed his eyes, willingly taking the embrace which came as warm arms wrapped around him. A soft kiss pressed to his temple.  
  
“Halloween night is the night for this,” Bill whispered. “When the air is full of spirits and magic... when everything is upside down and nothing feels safe.”  
“I feel safe,” Ron mumbled, lost in the complete protection of Bill's hold. “Always feel safe with you.”  
“Even when we ply you with alcohol, drugs, and then do this to you?” Charlie asked, somewhat sardonically, from the floor.  
  
Ron moaned as one foot was captured between warm hands and the pad just beneath his toes was caressed. Charlie picked up the other and scooted closer, forcing Ron's knees to bend and his position to slip until he was resting on the base of his spine and top of his buttocks. His head rested on Bill's sternum.  
  
His feet, however, were released to press into Charlie's ample belly. Ron wormed his toes into the hairy flesh and moaned.  
  
“Happy Halloween,” Bill murmured in his ear, sensing Ron's impending slip into the dreamworld.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Ron awoke, he was alone in his bed. The sheets around him were cool and untouched apart from by his own body. He sat up, looking around, expecting to see two bodies there, to be able to roll over and cuddle up to one of them, or maybe even both.  
  
His head felt full of cotton wool, and the light through the curtains, dull as it was, hurt his eyes.  
  
 _Was it a dream?_  
  
The thought propelled him out of bed and onto unsteady feet; he crashed into the bedside cabinet and hissed through the pain in his thigh. He made his way through to the sitting room, tired, bare feet catching on the carpet. On arriving he found the room empty and cold.  
  
“Fuck...” he breathed, ambling to the settee and plopping down on it, the cotton caressing his bum.  
  
Confusion swamped him. He had no idea why he would dream of his brothers as he had, or why he would consent to such actions if it had been real. The thing that confused him most was the hurt in his stomach and chest that his brothers were not there that morning, however, that they were not there to hold him as they had done the night before.  
  
 _In your dream,_ his mind corrected nastily.  
  
“Fuck,” Ron muttered again, tipping his face forward into his palms and gripping at his fringe. “I am totally fucked.”  
  
If he was dreaming about such sordid acts, then he was disturbed. If he had committed them, than Ron had no idea what depraved word he should use to describe himself. Moaning into his hands, Ron screwed his face up into a dry sob.   
  
_Useless little twat._  
  
Just then, the door lock began to rattle and Ron jumped up, looking wildly around for his clothes. It was too late, however, when the wood swung inward and the smell of food washed into the room.  
  
“Hey,” Charlie said. “I went to get us breakfast.” He lifted up a paper bag from the local Muggle fast food restuarant around the corner from Ron's flat. “To eat in bed, of course. Bill still in the shower?”  
  
Only then did Ron realise that the distinct sound of running water filled the flat.  
  
“Are you alright?” Charlie asked quietly, setting down the food on the coffee table. “You look a bit...”  
“I'm...” Ron shook his head desperately.  
“Food, then more sleep,” Charlie ruled, giving him a little shove to the bedroom. “We'll talk about this later. But don't worry, Ron. We're here for you. Not going to just leave you after what we did... if you want to talk... we can.”  
  
Nodding awkwardly, Ron turned away, completely confused, but utterly glad that his dream had been a reality, and that his brothers -his corrupting, dirty, debauched brothers- were still there for him.  
  
 _-fin_ -


End file.
